Secession
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: "I will not stand for Tyranny, Alfred." She told him her glaze almost frightened him, almost. "This isn't tyranny Abigail." He told her. "It will be, before this is over." And with that she walked away from him- Oneshot ft. America , the CSA, and mentions of Iggy briefly . Read and tell me what ya think.. Much better than summary. Human names used! :


December 20th 1860

_.xoxoxox ._

She couldn't believe this... It was the worst thing that could ever happen. What in the world was her brother thinking. She knew he was unstable, heck he represented New England and other northern states. But this, this was outrageous and totally uncalled for, what was his problem? And you know what the moment he came through that door she was just about to give him a piece of her mind.

"Hey, Sis I'm home." He called as he entered the door.

Looking around he noticed that the house was very clean, and very quiet. Usually there was a soft piano of violin music flowing through the air of the home, but everything was quiet. Eerie almost. "Abigail, are you here?" He called as he walked further into the house.

Playing it cool was how she decided to go, let him think everything was alright, then she's jump on him. "_Frère_~ I'm in the kitchen." She called back while she went through the motions of washing the dishes.

Walking through the parlor and down the hall, he made his way to the kitchen unaware of what was about to go down. Standing in the door way he smiles at his sister who just gave him a small smile in return with an almost regretful look. "How was your day?" She asked as she turned back to the sink to dry the dish.

Small talk was something that rarely occurred in the Jones house, and usually when it did something bad had happened or was going to happen. He decided now was a good time to start actually reading the atmosphere. "What's wrong?" He question, giving her a curious look.

"Nothing _frère_~ why do you ask?" She asked but never turned around; a small sigh escaped her lips as she placed the dish inside the counter.

He didn't have a response but he knew something was up. "My day was fine." He replied with instead leaning against the doorframe.

"That's nice." Her answer was distant almost as if she held no interest in the conversation at all.

"What about yours?" He asked feeling the need to fill the tense air with some kind of noise or sound.

"It was just fine." She told him. Her voice held no meaning to it, no usual light or joy. It reminded him of when she first came to live with England and only gave one worded answers in monotone and usually in French just to piss England off.

"Are you sure your okay, Abi?" He asked her this time she turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." She explained, while not essentially lying to him her worlds held little truth. Now she really was just pissed.

"Okay, well I'm going to be in my office for a little while." He told her and as he turned to leave she spoke and caught his attention full on.

"I knew you wouldn't tell me…" He voice was a whisper but she knew he had heard.

When he turned around he saw her looking down at the written letter from his boss in her hands as saw her staring at him in what he only assume was betrayal. "Abi, I can explain." He said quickly as he walked up to her reaching for the letter but she back away from him in a quick graceful motion.

"I read the letter Alfred, there is no need." She says her words pierce him, but he doesn't know why.

Silence filled the air; it was the pleasant kind either. No it was the awkward, tense, painful, silence of betrayal. But the next words out of her mouth would hurt him more than he'd ever realize.

"I'm leaving." She told him, her voice was firm and confident. He knew this tone, this was her 'Not taking shit' tone and it had won her many of arguments with England over the years of them being a free country...together.

"What?" He was baffled, he had heard her correctly…right?

"I'm leaving, Alfred." Now she sounded a bit irritated.

"But why?" He asked.

"I will not stand for Tyranny, Alfred." She told him her glaze almost frightened him, almost.

"This isn't tyranny Abigail." He told her, with the same authority he had used when demanding their freedom!

"It will be, before this is over." And with that she walked away from him up the stairs to grab the bag she had already packed.

"Where will you go?!" He called out to her.

"Anywhere but here." She replied, but already had her destination plan out.

As she walked out the front door, Alfred long since abandon begging her for anything called out in a gut wrenching cry. "This isn't over."

Alfred felt lightheaded for a moment, sitting down pain shot through his whole body.

_America had just lost South Carolina_.

_.xoxoxox ._

**On December 20****th**** 1860 South Carolina declared secession from the Union and 4 months later the first shots of the Civil War were fired at Fort Sumters in South Carolina Only 7 states had seceded at this time the 4 remaining states didn't secede until The South had won Fort Sumter.**

**Okay so this is probably how Abigail leaving would have gone down.. Also I'm trying out a different style of writing…**

**Should I continue this are just leave it as a oneshot?**

**Sincerely,**

**La'Rae :D**

**I do not own Axis Power; Hetalia, only own my OC and this idea.. Have a pleasantly weird afternoon lol :D**

**CSA: Abigail D. Jones**

**Union: Alfred F. Jones**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. : ) **


End file.
